fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia/Supports
With Igrene C Support *'Igrene:' Sophia, are you all right? *'Sophia:' ...Oh...Igrene... Yes...I'm fine... I'm just...a little dizzy... *'Igrene:' Don't stress yourself if you're not feeling well. *'Sophia:' Yes... The outside world...it's so big... I'm a little... excited... *'Igrene:' Well, you've never been outside of Arcadia. You can ask me anything... I know the outside world fairly well, so I can explain things to you. *'Sophia:' Yes... B Support *'Sophia:' Igrene... *'Igrene:' What is it? *'Sophia:' Um...what is this...? I found it...on the ground... *'Igrene:' Let's see... Oh, this is a quarrel. *'Sophia:' Qua...? *'Igrene:' Quarrels are large arrows used for ballistas. *'Sophia:' They can fire something...so big... But...it's strange... *'Igrene:' Strange? *'Sophia:' The outside people... They make such amazing weapons...and they are much more advanced than us... But...why do they continue to fight...? *'Igrene:' ...... *'Sophia:' They're much...smarter than us, so... I thought they would know...that war is pointless... ...It is strange... *'Igrene:' Yes... You're right. It is strange... A Support *'Igrene:' Oh? You seem to be in a good mood, Sophia. *'Sophia:' Yes... I was speaking...to the other people in the army... The outside people...they are all kind... *'Igrene:' I see... That's nice. *'Sophia:' It would be nice...if we could be friends...with the outside people... *'Igrene:' Yes... But the Elder told us not to speak with outsiders. *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Igrene:' I understand what he's saying... The Dragons' powers could easily destroy entire countries. If the outsiders found out, they would surely fight over it. I've seen many conflicts like that in my life... *'Sophia:' Yes... But...some day... *'Igrene:' Yes... If we can live together with Dragons, there should be no reason why the outsiders can't... With Fae C Support *'Fae:' ...... *'Sophia:' ...? *'Fae:' ...... *'Sophia:' Fae? ...What are you looking at...? *'Fae:' You grew a little. *'Sophia:' R-Really...? *'Fae:' Yeah. Why, why? Fae always stays the same! You were the same as Fae before! *'Sophia:' Yes... I am half Dragon...so I grow slowly... But you...grow even more slowly than me... *'Fae:' Why does Fae stay little? Why doesn't she grow up like you? *'Sophia:' You are a full-blooded Dragon... A Dragon's lifespan...is close to eternity... I have human blood in me...so I grow faster than you... Do you understand...? *'Fae:' No... *'Sophia:' You'll understand...when you grow up... *'Fae:' When will Fae grow up? Soon? *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Fae:' Yay! B Support *'Fae:' Hmmm... *'Sophia:' ...? *'Fae:' Hmmm... Sophia, when is Fae gonna grow up? *'Sophia:' Well... *'Fae:' Fae's not growing at all... Fae wants to be a grown-up! *'Sophia:' But... You can live...for a very long time... Even when I become old and die...you will still live on... *'Fae:' !? No! No no no! You won't die! Nooooo! *'Sophia:' ...... *'Fae:' Waaaaah... *'Sophia:' Fae...I'm sorry... Don't cry... I feel the same way you do... But... That is what it means...to live for eternity... A Support *'Fae:' Sophia? *'Sophia:' Yes...? *'Fae:' Umm... *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Fae:' Fae was scared that you would grow up and not want to play with her anymore... Fae always wants to be with you! Fae wants to play hide-and-seek and tag and lots of other fun games. *'Sophia:' Fae... Don't worry... I'll always...be your friend... I'll always be with you...all right...? *'Fae:' Really!? Yay! *'Sophia:' Yes... We'll always be together... With Niime C Support *'Sophia:' Oh... Hello... *'Niime:' So, you're the priestess of Nabata? *'Sophia:' Yes... My name...is Sophia... *'Niime:' A shy one, aren't we? Well, I suppose anyone would be shy after spending her whole life in that place... You're just like me when I was young. *'Sophia:' Really...? *'Niime:' My name is Niime. I want to know more about your village in Nabata. *'Sophia:' About the village...? *'Niime:' Right. Oh, before that... Are you human, or Dragon? *'Sophia:' ...... I am human... At least...my father was human... *'Niime:' I see... Forget about it. Sorry for being so intrusive. B Support *'Sophia:' Arcadia...is inside the sandstorm... There aren't many Dragons... But there are many people...who have Dragon blood...in them... *'Niime:' You said you were a priestess, but what exactly do you do? Do you go around doing rain dances? *'Sophia:' I...can see... *'Niime:' See? *'Sophia:' I can sometimes see...the future... *'Niime:' ...Really? Is that because of the Dragon blood in you? *'Sophia:' ...I...don't know... *'Niime:' Hm... You'd better not tell that to anyone else. Your power would be too dangerous for our enemies. Even knowing the next day's weather could make or break a battle. *'Sophia:' ...... *'Niime:' Not all outsiders are nice people. I heard you were being held captive by Bern, but you don't want to go through that again, do you? *'Sophia:' No...I don't... *'Niime:' ...... ...Don't worry. Roy wouldn't think of taking advantage of you. You're safe here. *'Sophia:' Yes... A Support *'Niime:' What are Dragons, anyway? Where do they come from? What are they here for? *'Sophia:' ...I don't know... I don't know...anything specific... *'Niime:' Hm... I see. You don't know anything about the Dragons, but you have their blood in you. *'Sophia:' ...... *'Niime:' If you were a normal girl, you could lead an ordinary life, not having people hunting you down for your power... *'Sophia:' ...... I... This is me... ...Even the Dragon blood that flows in me...it is what makes who I am... *'Niime:' I see...you're right. You're a strong one. *'Sophia:' Me...strong...? *'Niime:' Yes, you're strong. You really are just like me when I was young. *'Sophia:' I...I see... With Roy C Support *'Sophia:' Master Roy... *'Roy:' Sophia? What's the matter? *'Sophia:' Today... You shouldn't strain yourself... *'Roy:' What do you mean? *'Sophia:' In battle... There is a bad omen today... Please stay out of the front lines... *'Roy:' ! ...All right. But I don't think I can follow your warning. *'Sophia:' ...Why? *'Roy:' When I go up front... It's because I trust the others. I can't be hiding in the back, fearing injury. I have to fight alongside the others. *'Sophia:' Oh...I... *'Roy:' Thanks for warning me, but... I'm sorry. *'Sophia:' ...... B Support *'Sophia:' Master Roy... *'Roy:' Sophia? Did you feel something again? *'Sophia:' No... I just wanted to apologize... *'Roy:' Apologize? To me? *'Sophia:' About the other day... I told you that I could sense a bad omen in the middle of battle... *'Roy:' Oh, that... *'Sophia:' I'm sorry... You have such a burden... And I said something that would worry you more... *'Roy:' No, it's all right. I'm actually glad that you told me. I was more careful that time. Thank you. *'Sophia:' ?... *'Roy:' If you hadn't told me that, I probably wouldn't have been as careful as I had. I could have been hurt badly. So thanks. *'Sophia:' But...I... *'Roy:' So if you sense something from now on, tell me, all right? *'Sophia:' Yes... A Support *'Sophia:' Master Roy... I must tell you something... *'Roy:' What's the matter? *'Sophia:' My power... It is not very strong... *'Roy:' What? *'Sophia:' I can see the future... But it is only a vague image... Something truly powerful...I would not be able to see... I just wanted to tell you... *'Roy:' Something truly powerful? *'Sophia:' Yes... If I could not sense something very powerful...and if you were to be hurt because of it... I... *'Roy:' Thanks. But I'll be fine. When the time comes, we'll manage to do something about it. *'Sophia:' But... *'Roy:' Sensing the future is an amazing thing. We could prevent disasters before they even occur. But I won't be too reliant on your power, so don't worry. *'Sophia:' Yes... *'Roy:' I want to see you smile more than your power. I'm sure we'll face more hardships as we go along... But the least we could do is keep our spirits up, right? Let's go! *'Sophia:' Yes... ...Thank you...Master Roy... With Raigh C Support *'Raigh:' Hey, you over there! *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Hey! Can you not hear me, or are you just ignoring me? *'Sophia:' ...Uh... ...Me? *'Raigh:' Is there anyone else here? Geez, are you deaf, or just plain stupid? *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Anyway, I heard you use ancient dark magic. Is it true? *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Let me see your spell books. I don't think I've ever seen... *Raigh jerks upward* *'Raigh:' Ow! What the... Did you just do that? *'Sophia:' ...Please...don't touch...me... *'Raigh:' ...Well, well... You dare stand up to me? *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Ah, fine. I'll leave you alone for now. But you're showing me that spell book the next time we meet! *Raigh leaves* *'Sophia:' ...... B Support *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' ? Whoa!? Y-You!? Damn, how could I not have noticed you coming so close... Wh-What do you want!? Are you trying to pay me back for the other day? *'Sophia:' ...Here... *'Raigh:' The dark magic book! The legendary one...! *'Sophia:' ...Yes... ...You know much... *'Raigh:' Of course I do! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this!? So this is it... ...Wow... I can feel its power...! *'Sophia:' ...Do you want it...? *'Raigh:' I can have it!? But...are you sure? Don't you need it as well? Why give it to me? *'Sophia:' ...... *Sophia leaves* *'Raigh:' Hey, wait! Hey! A Support *'Raigh:' Hey, you over there! You! With the long dragging hair! *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' I'm giving this spell book back to you. *'Sophia:' ...What? ...Why...? *'Raigh:' I don't need things to be given to me. I'm not a beggar. *'Sophia:' ...Yes... ...But...I wanted to give it...to you... *'Raigh:' What? Why? *'Sophia:' ...Because...you are a good person... *'Raigh:' Huh? *'Sophia:' ...You always act strong... ...But...you actually have a kind heart... ...So...I wanted...to give it to you... *'Raigh:' I have a kind heart!? Only my brother ever said something as ridiculous as that! *'Sophia:' ...I know you...better than you know yourself... *'Raigh:' ...Don't talk like that. You'll scare people off. *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' It doesn't bother me, though. *'Sophia:' ...Thank you... *'Raigh:' ...What's your name? I'm Raigh. *'Sophia:' ...Raigh... ...My name...is Sophia... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports